bswupathfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
27-06-2012
Story 'Since last time' After rejoining with Ethain and Jamroar the party discuss what action to take. Jamroar reports how the bridges to Old Korvosa has been burned down, and the stone bridge to the east is barricaded and fully guarded, effectively starting the Quarantine of Old Korvosa. The poor citizens living in that area has descented into chaos while Blood Veil is making its way through each house and family. Discussing what action to take next, the party considers one of several actions. Zyriel wants to find the necromancer Rolth to investigate if he knows anything and Kyeran wants to confront the The Queen about her involvement in the spread of the Blood Veil. After being informed about the location of the Dead Ship Ethain suggests that his skills in communicating with the dead might come in handy. After gathering information the party discovers that Rolth has been spotted with the Queen's Physicians, but no information on whether he is helping them or trapped by them. 'Speaking with the dead' In search of more information the party returns to the sunken ship in the Jeggare River. With the help of Tosti's spells the party is able to breathe underwater, and at the bottom the party finds a dead Physician after a short fight. Ethain casts Speak with Dead and the dead body is temporarily awoken. The questions asked is: *Is the queen behind Blood Veil? **The Queen is not responsible for Blood Veil, but the organisation known as Queen's Physicians is behind the spread of the disease together with the Church of Urgathoa. An Assassin group known as the Red Mantis was also involved. *Does the queen know anything about who is responsible for the Blood Veil? **How should the queen know that the Physicians have been working to spread the Blood Veil? *Who in the Queen's Physicians is masterminding Blood Veil? **The leader of the Queens Physicians, Doctor Reiner Devaulus is the mastermind of the Blood Veil plague. After questioning the dead physician the party returns to land and heads out to find and confront Doctor Reiner Devaulus at the Hospice of the Blessed Maiden. 'Hospice of the Blessed Maiden' 'Ground & Top Floor' When the party arrives at the hospice they discuss ways of gaining access, eventually settling on just going in. Even though they have a hard time getting past the reception desk, Jamroar fakes being sick and thus gain access to the main part of the building. Inside Queen's Physicians and Gray Maidens get aggressive and initiates an attack. The battle is fought among patients sick with Blood Veil - luckily no innocents is harmed in the battle. After the fierce battle the party discovers an elevator-like contraption. It appears to be able to take them to a basement floor, but the party decides to proceed up the stairs to the second floor instead. On the first floor they find patients immune to Blood Veil, some incense and alchemical equipment used to keep the patients drugged and a lot of documents. They indicate that the Physicians so far had not attempted to find a vaccine, but instead tried to figure out how to further "weaponize" the disease. The party also takes a few Physicians prisoner. 'Basement' Xian is sent to escort the prisoners and freed people back to the Korvosan Guard. After having a quick look at the documents on the first floor, the rest of the party descends down to the basement. The first room in the basement has skeleton drawings lining the walls. Disarming traps present in the room, they open a large door with skeletons painted on it. They enter a room filled with skeletons, zombies and some Queen's Physicians and priests of Urgathoa. The room has several glass windows showing "living" zombies crawling along the floor, walls and ceiling. It is recognized as a room with religious significance to the Urgathoan clergy. After the party defeats the followers of Urgathoa and Ethain lays the zombies to rest with holy energy, the rest of the basement is explored. In the other rooms they find two barracks and an alchemy room. Rejoined by Xian, they entered the last room to explore. 'Davaulus' secrets' The room had a walkway lining the walls and giving across the room. In front of the party stood what seemed like a small army of Queen's Physicians and on the walkway stood priests of Urgathoa and Dr. Davaulus himself. Zyriel quickly dispatched Davaulus while the rest of the party took care of the priests and physicians. Ethain cast speak with dead on Dr. Davaulus and the party gleaned little more than they already knew from his responses, however it was clear that Davaulus could not be the mastermind behind the plague. 'Rolth and the Leukodaemon' Entering the doors on the current floor, the party is met by a gnome and several Queen's Physicians. The room also contains four big, glass cylinders filled with fluid and holding a Leukodaemon each. Three of the Leukodaemons seems dead, but the fourth one is twitching. Tosti identifies a magic circle holding the evil Leukodaemons paralyzed. Tosti recognises the gnome as a fellow Academae student named Rosti he reported for using illegally acquired body parts for necromancy. He claims to have changed his name to Rolth and spouts out an angry rant at Tosti and the rest of the party. Then, Rolth opens the battle with a vicious lightning bolt. Using the clever tactic of focusing a Silence spell on Majenko, Ethain is able to shut down Rolth for a while. While Kyeran, Jamroar and Ethain battles with the Physicians, Xian, Tosti and Zyriel fights to keep Rolth contained. After defeating most of the Physicians and forcing Rolth back, one of the remaining Physicians destroys the glass cylinder holding the twitching Leukodaemon. The magic circle holding the Leukodaemon is dispelled and the hellish outsider awakens. 'Leukodaemon awakened' Right as it wakes, the Leukodaemon takes flight and performs a Breath of Flies. This attack killed Majenko and the two remaining Physicians. Rolth used a Dimension Door to escape the battle - while vowing it is not the last Tosti sees of him. Ethain is also knocked unconscious by the devastating attack, but after a healing potion, he was able to assist the party again. The party is hard pressed fighting the Leukodaemon until Tosti manages to catch the daemon off-guard with a simple Sleep. It falls to the ground and Kyeran is able to land a powerful coup de grace. This roused the daemon from its slumber, but Xian manages to stun it several times while the rest of the party rains punishment upon it. The daemon is finally defeated and the party exhausted. Even though they knew they had to chase after Rolth and figure out more about everything, they rested before exploring the dungeon further. When they opens the door to the next room, they are greeted with a huge statue - identified as a sculpture of Urgathoa. 'Shrine of Urgathoa' Sitting in front of the statue is a woman. The large, circular room has seven containers with different fluids lining the walls. The woman in front of the statue introduces herself as Lady Andaisin, a highly regarded servant of Urgathoa. Wielding a powerful scythe and powerful spells, such Greater Command, Slay Living, Air Walk and Divine Power. She attacks the party and Greater Command incapacitates most of the party. However, a few stand against the mad leader of the Urgathoan cult and fight while the rest of the party overcome the Greater Command. Zyriel narrowly escapes death by showing great fortitude in the face of Andaisin's Slay Living spell. In time Lady Andaisin is defeated and the party starts to check out the statue and the room. However, several party members fells that something is wrong and tells the rest to be prepared. Suddenly Andaisin's body lifts into the air and the foul liquids in the containers in the room pours toward her, reshaping her corpse. 'Daughter of Urgathoa' A gross monstrosity stands before the party. The monster, previously Lady Andaisin, claims to have been resurrected by the Pallid Princess herself. The party identifies her as a Daughter of Urgathoa - one huge scythe-like appendage, made of bones and flesh, replaces her right arm. The rest of her transformation brought similar changes - she is almost entirely unrecognisable. The group of would-be heroes know that only Urgathoa herself can bring this "blessing" upon a priestess. The newly transformed Lady Andaisin opens her renewed assault on the party by summoning a huge crackling black scythe. The party fight hard and long, but in the end was able to bring down the monstrous creature. Upon death, the corpse of the priestess fell to the ground with a very loud crash, then turned to dust. The party looted the Temple of Urgathoa and decided to head back to the inn to get their bearings. 'Loot' 'Weapons' Masterwork Dagger Rapier Viscious Scythe +1 'Armor' Robe of Bones (Goblin Skeleton & Wolf Zombie) 13x Breastplate +1 Mithral Chainshirt Cloak of Resistance +2 'Jewelry & Wands' Amulet of Natural Armor +1 Amulet of Wisdom +2 Wand of Cure Serious Wounds (37 charges) Wand of Remove Disease (8 charges) 'Potions & Consumables' 14x Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds 19x Healers Kit 1x Potion of Poison (Ethain took this) 1x Potion of Remove Disease 1x Flask of Curses 'Other things' 23x Onyx Gems 12x Midnight Wine Onyx Sculpture Cranium Unholy Symbol of Urgathoa 'Gold (total)' 155 'XP' (per player) 7890 Category:Session Report